nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kenji Miki
Kenji Miki was a Nintendo employee. Initially he worked on titles like ''Ice Climber'', ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' and ''Wario's Woods''. During the Nintendo 64 and GameCube eras, he assisted Shigeru Miyamoto with the production of various titles developed by third-party companies. After Satoru Iwata established Nintendo SPD, Miki was transfered to the Mario Club, where he became the president. He was succeeded by Kaoru Takemura around November 2011. Game Works * ''Golf'' (1984) - Course Designer * ''Ice Climber'' (1985) - Director * ''Famicom Golf: Japan Course'' (1987) - Director, Course Designer * ''Famicom Golf: U.S. Course'' (1987) - Director, Course Designer * ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' (1991) - Director, Course Designer * ''Wario's Woods'' (1994) - Producer, Director * ''Wario's Woods'' (SNES) (1994) - Producer, Director * ''Blast Corps'' (1997) - Nintendo Producer * ''GoldenEye 007'' (1997) - Nintendo Producer * ''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Producer * ''Mario Party'' (1998) - Supervisor * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) - Producer (Diplomacy, Advice) * [[Pokémon Snap|''Pokémon Snap]] (1999) - Producer * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - Producer * ''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) (1999) - Supervisor * ''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) (1999) - Supervisor * ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (2000) - Producer * Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 Ketteihan (2000) - Producer * ''Perfect Dark'' (2000) - NCL Staff * ''Paper Mario'' (2000) - Producer * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Producer * [[Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!|''Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!]] (2001) - Producer * [[Mobile Golf|''Mobile Golf]] (2001) - Supervisor * ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (2001) - Producer * ''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' (2001) - Associate Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Producer (Producer; Director: Ice Climber) * ''Magical Vacation'' (2001) - Producer * ''Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest'' (2002) - Support * ''Doshin the Giant'' (2002) - Producer * ''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak'' (2002) - Producer * ''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' (2002) - Producer * ''Custom Robo GX'' (2002) - Producer * ''Disney's Magical Quest starring Mickey and Minnie'' (2002) - Producer * ''Disney's Magical Mirror starring Mickey Mouse'' (2002) - Producer * ''Star Fox Adventures'' (2002) - NCL Project Management * ''Ice Climber-e'' (2002) - Director * ''Metroid Prime'' (2002) - Producer * ''GiFTPiA'' (2003) - Project Management * ''Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue'' (2003) - Producer * ''Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) - Producer * ''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) (2003) - NCL Project Management * ''Pokémon Channel'' (2003) - General Producer * ''F-Zero GX'' (2003) - Project Management * ''Pokémon Colosseum'' (2003) - Producer * ''1080° Avalanche'' (2003) - Associate Producer * ''Custom Robo: Battle Revolution'' (2004) - Project Management * ''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' (2004) - Project Coordinator * ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' (2004) - Producer * ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (GBA) (2004) - NCL Project Management * ''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games'' (2004) - Producer * ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (2004) - Project Management * ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (2004) - Producer * ''Wii Sports Resort'' (2009) - Original Golf Course Design Special Thanks * ''Pilotwings 64'' (1996) * ''Jet Force Gemini'' (1999) * ''Donkey Kong 64'' (1999) * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) * ''Star Fox: Assault'' (2005) * ''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'' (2006) * ''Wii Sports'' (2006) * ''Face Training'' (2007) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) Category:Video game designers Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people